Me with the Hetalia characters
by Wakahisa Momoiro
Summary: Well... This is mini-Ysabelle Deligero in the story. And expect that this story is weird and stuff. It depends if this may have Yaoi/Yuri whatsoever.
1. Introduction: 3

Ysa-chan: I'm Ysabelle Deligero, 12 years old. A Filipino, a Proud one! (Because I'm one! :D) Will be a junior High School student in June 2! (Unless you read this after June 2 ^^') I've been a fan of Hetalia for three months now.

**Hello! XD This is mah new story! Seriously. It's already on Wattpad so... meh! XD**

For the story:

Bold Texts - Author-chan

Normal - Ysa-chan or the story.

Just an epic imagination of mine. Since I've read a lot of Fanfics like these. :3 Hehe, can't help myself.

Ysa's info:

Name: Ysabelle Deligero

Age: 12

Personality: A quiet, good girl around people. Becomes a noisy, energetic Otaku girl at home, still a nice obedient girl with her Parents. (That doesn't mean she's bad. She's a good girl!)

Appearance:

Hair - Short Dark brown hair until her neck, left side bangs

Face - She have glasses. Her eyes are dark brown, and looked Chinese. (Her Great grandfather is Chinese. :3)

Ysa's chubby, she have the right skin tone, not pale nor tan.

Height - 155cm (I don't know what's equivalent to that so...)

Ysa-chan wears T-shirts with a pair of pants and checkered pattern shoes when she's going out in a cold day. When it's hot, She wears a white sleeveless top. The one with buttons with a skirt and leggings finally with sandals.

I don't own Hetalia! T-T

Only Ysa-chan though. :3

Just read the story! :D


	2. HOLY FUDGE THEY ARE REAL!

Ysa's POV:

A hot Summer day in my place.

"Ysa, Dude, wakey wakey..." I heard my big bro (Who's not America) waking me while shaking my feet. I groaned in anger. "Yeah, yeah, wait." Before sitting up, I looked for my glasses under my pillows and wore it. And rubbed my eyes. (Yes, while wearing those glasses.)

I glanced at my right side, where the clock is. "Oh... 9:30... meh..." I always wake around that time since I always sleep in midnight. Quickly, I find my cellphone under my pillows. (Stuffs under my pillows! :3) Then went to Twitter, good thing the Wi-Fi is on!

Hmm... Well, nothing new notifications though. So, I'll just read Fanfics while listening to music though. I got my earphones and plug it in. I'll play my "Love Live" Playlist again.

I went to the Wattpad app, (Lol xD) and read random Hetalia fanfics.

Just a normal summer day for me though. Yes, I never get out of the house. Except weekends, we go Grocery shopping, visit our Grandparents, and Church, being Catholic, ya know?

Our maid called me to eat breakfast therefore I rushed to our kitchen-dining room.

Our house is only small though but that doesn't mean we're freaking poor! A bungalow with Two bedrooms, Our family in one and our maid in the other one. Yeah. I don't need to explain what it looks like, so, meh...

I ate breakfast and went back to our room to get my CP and Tablet. (I own one because I deserve it! :3)

I'm now currently in our living room, searching some random stuff because of freaking boredom -_-. My little bro's just watching Minecraft video in YT. The usuals...

Our parents are already at work, while we're only chilling~

Unexpectedly, some one knocked at our gate. *knock knock knock* Well, who will that be? I'm not going to open that. NEVER.

People in my aunt's house will, They are nearer to the freaking gate! Oh, my aunt's house? We're in the same address though. So their house is at the front, near the freaking gate, while we are at the back part of the whole house. Get it now?

*AFTER 1 NOISY MINUTE*

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

Oh MEIN GOTT! WHY DON'T THEY OPEN THE FREAKING GATE?! UUUUGGGGHHHHH!

"Ate Susan, Pakibuksan nga po yung gate." (Ate means big sis. Susan, Please open the gate.)

Fudge, why haven't I think of that earier?! Lol. Our maid slowly went to the gate. SLOWLY. Wow, really?

I suddenly felt myself that I need to open the gate. Hm. Weird... But I don't want to! -_- Anyways... Since I'm curious, I ran to the gate before the maid do. I don't open the gate when someone is there. Except when I'm alone. ALL ALONE! Without my siblings, maid, cousins, parents. NO ONE.

I opened the door, shocked. "I-ITALY?! GERMANY?! JAPAN?! WHAT THE?!" I can't believe my eyes, it's the Axis Powers! From my favorite Anime, Hetalia! They're real! Oh Glob!

"Ve~ Ciao, Ysabelle!" Italy greeted me while waving his right hand at me.

"Hallo. Ysabelle." Germany greeted me, dead serious.

"Konnichiwa, Ysabelle-san" Lastly, Japan bowed.

I just stare at awe with my mouth open. I shook my head.

I'm actually fangirling inside right now. KYAAAA ~ THEY ARE FREAKING REAL!

"Um... H-hello..." I greeted back with a shy smile. It would be rude if I didn't.

"U-um... I have a question... Have you heard of Hetalia?" I asked curiously, if they didn't know they're from an amazing anime. Fudge. I dunno now. They shook their head. I facepalmed. Disappointed of you three!

Awkward silence for 10 seconds

"Anyways..." Trying to change the topic and the awkward silence. "How do you know me? And how do you know where I live?" Asking with a surprised tone. Of course, do you even expect they would come here in the real world? That's a big question of mine. Which is weird, though.

"Ve~ Bella, It's a long story though..."

Okie, this is chapter one! I hope you guys like it! ^^' What will Ysa-chan do? XD She's lucky that she met some of the characters though! XD

So Vote, Comment, and add it in your library! . Pretty please?


	3. I'm not a freaking maid, right?

Hey, people! I'm back with a chappie!

Anyways... I don't own Hetalia nor other animes mentioned here.

IF there are really other Animes mentioned. xD

Only Myself. XD Because, Ysa-chan is myself! xD Shocking, right?

Anyways... Just enjoy reading!

My POV (Ysa is me, remember?):

I let the Axis Powers enter the house, I don't want them standing infront of our gate and our neighbours will stare at them. That's actually strange because they came from a very famous anime, and they are actually real! Oh Fudge. *face palms*

"Oh, Pardon me if our house is...um... a little bit small and a little bit dirty..." Haha, there goes the shy me... I let them seat on our wooden chair in the Living room.

Italy said, "Ve~ It's-a okay, Ysabelle! We're not-a going to stay-a long here." I just sighed.

Wait, who's 'We'? Am I included? Nah... Maybe no... I think to much. xD

Ysa-chan have nothing to say, actually...

"So... Please explain to me, why are you 3 here? And how do you know me and where I live?" I started blurting out questions that are not yet answered. The 3 looked at each other like, 'Who's going to explain?'. Yeah, like that. Weirdly, Italy and Germany stared at Japan.

Japan sighed in defeat, "Ysabelle-san, we are here because, we came to get you."

Wait, what did he said? GET ME? THE FUDGE?! DOES THIS MEAN I'M A FREAKING IMMORTAL COUNTRY LIKE THEM? OH MY FUDGE! SOMEONE, HELP MEEE~!

I let out a confused and surprised face, I asked weirdly, "Huh? Why? Am I a country?!"

They shook their head, I sigh in relief. I don't want to be a country though, I just wanted to be me, a normal girl with a normal life. But right now, at this very moment. It doesn't seem like a NORMAL situation though! *face palms again*

"Nein, you're not. But, you are important to us, countries." Germany explained. That means I'm still important to them?! I don't get this freaking explanation.

"Therefore, what am I to you guys?" I crossed my arms as calm as ever, not freaking out that much though.

"That's vhat you need to know yourself vhen ve vill go to our destination." I gasped.

Does this mean... We will go to the Hetalia world already? Oh my Glob... I'm fangirling too much! xD. And at the same time, worrying.

Does this mean I get to see England? Romano? Spain? EVERYONE?!

OMG! KYAAA~

NOOO! Think about people here at my place! Will they get worried? OF COURSE THEY WILL!

"Wait. Does that means we're going to go there now? As in, NOW?!" I freaked out. They started dragging me outside. "B-b-but! I have school in June 2! And my parents don't even know about this!" I quickly reacted. "We're sorry Ysabelle-san, but we really need you right now." Japan answered me. Oh Glob, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I clasped my hands together, praying that nothing happens to me while I'm gone. Wait a minute, where are my bros BTW!

Well, heck yeah! I need to focus on my studies. And the permission of my parents letting me to go to Hetalia world!

"Ve~ Bella, let's go~!" Italy chimed. I need to teleport to Hetalia world, so that my bros won't know about my weird, unexpected disappearance. Please be safe while I'm gone!

Doitsu (I like it that! xD) let out some small strange cube thingy from his pocket (If he has one!). Suddenly I noticed is that, it's a teleporter! FUDGE, DOITSU! GIVE ME ONE!

"Hey, Doitsu." I started asking him.

"Hm? What is it? And don't call me with that name." He turned to me, angry. Well, sorry. I like it! xD

"Where did you get that? That Teleporter..." I was in awe! I just can't believe that teleporters exist! Hahaha! Back to the story...

"Well... Someone went to the future and got this Teleporter." Wew. Nice, nice. Nice Explanation, Doitsu. "Wait. I think that someone literally STOLE the teleporter, not got." I said, obviously, well, would someone even gets things in the future by the way? That's already stealing. "Plus, Who is this 'Someone' anyway?" I asked, air-quoting the word, someone.

"Let's just GO~ Ve~" Italy interrupted us. Thank you, Italy. This conversation will get longer when you didn't interfere.

*now somewhere in Hetalia world*

I landed on something soft. I think it's like a bed or couch? Weird...

Oh, I'm sitting on a couch... Nice... And currently inside a beautiful unfamiliar living room, I suppose. But it's not until I knew whose house or mansion is this.

"Woah, Who is this dudette?" Someone who sounded familiar... America? Yeah, definitely.

"Uummm, America? Is that you?" I asked weirdly, And the one like I've known someone years ago! xD Something like that. :3

"Wait a minute... Are you our new maid?" WHAT THE FUDGE?! DID HE SAID 'MAID'?!

"EXCUSE ME, I'M EXACTLY NOT ONE!" I exclaimed angrily. Just what am I exactly? Is a maid REALLY important to them? O.o Well, beats me... I know a maid is not so important though...

Really...

"Yeah you are! It explained your clothes! And, Germany said you're the new maid here! Aannnddd... Your name is... Ysabelle... Right?" America said. No... This can't be...

"Wait, Germany said, That, I'm. A. Maid. HERE?! AND I AM WEARING A MAID OUTFIT?!" I shouted loudly! Looked below at my clothes, and currently MAID CLOTHES! THE ONES. FOR. COSPLAYING!

SERIOUSLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO HOUSEHOLD CHORES IN MAH HOUSE! Only washing the dishes and sweeping the floor though, BUT THAT's THE TIME OUR MAID'S IN VACATION!

"Uumm... Well... Then... Welcome to The Allied Forces house!" America welcomed me. Wow. I didn't knew I'm a maid for the Allies...-_- Especially when The Axis are the ones who went to my house.

Ugh... What will happen next then?

A/N: And, we will stop here! Sorry for not updating though. School's schedule's hectic! Dx And sorry if its short too! Dx

-Ysa-chan :3


End file.
